


Danger Days: The Dangerous Lives of the Legendary Starlords - CHAPTER 2: Wake Up

by tonystarksintern



Series: The Dangerous Lives of the Legendary Starlords [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksintern/pseuds/tonystarksintern
Summary: I know this one was a bit short, but I figure something is better than nothing! I know I need to get this series moving, I promise I'll keep up with it from now on! I hope you guys enjoy it!





	Danger Days: The Dangerous Lives of the Legendary Starlords - CHAPTER 2: Wake Up

Olivia opened her eyes, only to be staring at the ground upside down. She yelped and struggled to get out of someone's grip. Instantly the person dropped her. She turned around and glared through her hair at the young man that was carrying her, and noticing his clothing, knew he wasn't from Missouri. "Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where's Peter?!"

The man stared at her with surprise, not knowing what to do now that she was awake. "Uh, Kraglin. Listen, Cap wants you off the ship ASAP, since the pick up was for one, so if you could just.."

Olivia looked around frantically for Peter, or anything familiar. All she saw was steal walls. "Peter? Peter!"

"Would you quiet down--"

Instantly Olivia punched him in the crotch with such strength a little girl should not have, sending Kraglin to his knees, and she took off running. Somehow she knew where to go, always being able to follow the invisible rope that seemed to connect the twins. "Peter!"

Suddenly Peter ran past her in a blur, in too much panic to notice his sister Olivia ran down to the hallway and turned into the room he ran into, only to find an empty room and a window with an unusually good view of the stars. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't a window. It was an air tight force field, and Peter was on the other side. She began to run to him, knowing full well of the consequences. Right before she reached the airlock, someone pulled her away by the collar. "Hey!"

Her shouting was followed by a high pitched whistle that sent a glowing red arrow toward Peter. It hooked on his sweater and pulled him in. Peter fell to the metal floor, gasping for air with ice on him. "Peter, are you ok?"

"Fine," he said, clearly not fine. She helped him to his feet and turned to face the person that stopped her.

"Uh, am I hallucinating or is he blue?"

"Um...he's blue. Dude why are you blue?"

"Huh, you terrans are strange," he looked down to the children, "I'm Yondu Udonta. Who's the girl?"

"She's my sister..."

"Sister? We were told just one kid."

"We're twins." both the children said simultaneously, followed by giving each other the stink eye.

Yondu crossed his arms unhappily, not knowing what to do. The pay is just for one. What, did Ego not know about the girl? After a moment, he came to a compromise, "All right, you two cause no trouble and I'm gonna make a few calls. Kraglin, watch them."

"But Cap, the girl hit me..."

Yondu glared at him. "Do I look like I give a shit if a little girl hits you?"

"No sir..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was a bit short, but I figure something is better than nothing! I know I need to get this series moving, I promise I'll keep up with it from now on! I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
